


Boku No Hero Academia - Kitsune No Taitō

by Timekeeper_Fandom



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Battle, Canon Compliant, Chaos, Class 1-A Friendship (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Class 1-B Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), Drama, Duelling, Fights, Hero Public Safety Commission Bashing (My Hero Academia), Heroes & Heroines, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Quirks (My Hero Academia), Supportive Class 1-B (My Hero Academia), Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timekeeper_Fandom/pseuds/Timekeeper_Fandom
Summary: Project Alpha, A subdivision of the Hero Public Safety Commission, has raised some of the best heroes in Japan today. A new generation causes a new wave of trainees in the program, which includes Ichiro Okami, Quirk: Ice Kitsune. Sent to train with UA's elite hero course, class 1-A, with his friend Keijo Jikan, Quirk: Timekeeper, the two discover that not everything is what it seems, and sides must be chosen, before anyone else gets hurt.





	Boku No Hero Academia - Kitsune No Taitō

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short introduction to the Cast of Project Alpha, the new trainee's from The Hero Public Safety Commission.
> 
> Also, this is to make sure the drafted chapters aren't deleted.

**Hero Public Saftey Commission**

**Project Alpha - CLASSIFIED**

**Trainee Sheets**

**Name: Ichiro Okami**

**Age: 17**

**Blood Type: B-**

**Height: 5'11"**

**Gender: Male**

**Quirk: Ice Kitsune**

**Summary: Can turn into a Kitsune. Also has minor illusionary and ice powers.**

**Drawback: Goes feral longer when in Kitsune Forme. Illusion powers cause migraines. Ice powers freeze the area used.**

**Strength: D**

**Durability: C**

**Endurance: B**

**Speed: A**

**Agility: A**

**Intelligence: C**

**Name: Keijo Jikan**

**Age: 16**

**Blood Type: O-**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Gender: Male**

**Quirk: Timekeeper**

**Summary: Can control time on an object or area through his arm.**

**Drawback: The clock on his palm will bleed. His bodily functions will also slow down until forced into stasis.**

**Strength: E**

**Durability: D**

**Endurance: C**

**Speed: A**

**Agility: B**

**Intelligence: A**

**Name: Kaori Yogan**

**Age: 17**

**Blood Type: A-**

**Height: 5'6"**

**Gender: Female**

**Quirk: Lava**

**Summary: Can control and create lava.**

**Drawback: Lava affects her as well (albeit less than others); Can cause burning and irritation.**

**Strength: C**

**Durability: A**

**Endurance: B**

**Speed: D**

**Agility: F**

**Intelligence: B**

**Name: Arashi Daisuke**

**Age: 16**

**Blood Type: AB+**

**Height: 5'10"**

**Gender: Male**

**Quirk: Stormbreaker**

**Summary: Can create and control clouds of weather (Ice, Rain, Snow, Thunder, Lightning)**

**Drawback: Causes depletion of hydration; Weather effects depending on clouds.**

**Strength: C**

**Durability: A**

**Endurance: D**

**Speed: C**

**Agility: B**

**Intelligence: C**


End file.
